


Beauty and the Beast - Happy Anniversary

by LilacChocolate



Series: The Disney Princesses from the Kingdom of Iwatobi [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Haruka and Makoto's first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast - Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Here's the one shot sequel! And if you don't like mpreg you can kind of gloss over it if you want to :)  
> Lilac X

Haruka and Makoto were sat on their double bed together, reading. The blue-eyed beauty was sat in between his husband’s outstretched legs, wearing a full-length red and yellow dress, adorned with golden bows. His knees were pulled to his chest and Makoto had his arms around him, holding the book up as they read together, just like they had done over a year ago before Makoto had transformed back into a human.

They got to the end of the last page and Makoto shut the book, Haruka leaning back on his husband’s shoulder, sighing.

‘What’s the matter, love?’ Makoto asked.

‘Do we have to go to the ball tonight?’

Makoto chuckled and kissed Haruka’s cheek. ‘Yes. It’s to celebrate our one year anniversary.’

‘You know, other married couples just have a quiet night in or a weekend away for their one year anniversary.’

‘Other married couples aren’t Lord and Lady Tachibana.’

Haruka smiled. ‘Why can’t we both be Lords? I’m not a girl.’

‘You look like one.’

Haruka scowled at him but it didn’t last long. He could never scowl for long at Makoto.

‘Besides, not many men can get pregnant.’ The green-eyed man’s large hands moved down to Haruka’s tummy, able to feel the barely-there baby bump that held the beginnings of their child. ‘Do you think it’ll be a girl or a boy?’

‘I don’t care. I want them to have your eyes, though.’

Makoto tutted and kissed Haruka’s cheek. ‘I like your eyes better.’

Haruka smiled. ‘Can we go swimming before the ball?’

‘No, there’s not enough time. Ai, Momo and Gou will be coming soon to help you get ready. Besides, if we go swimming, you’ll refuse to get out.’

Haruka sighed and moved out of Makoto’s hold, lying down on the bed, one hand resting on his tiny baby bump. ‘But Rei said it’s good to swim when you’re pregnant.’

Makoto sighed and sat up, climbing over Haruka so his knees were either side of his hips. ‘He also said it’s good to rest.’ Makoto looked down at Haruka, smiling at the sight underneath him. Haruka’s chest was moving up and down steadily, but Makoto could see his nipples pressing against the material.

‘I know that face.’ Haruka said.

‘What face?’

‘That face.’

Makoto grinned, pupils already dilating with lust. ‘We don’t have time for swimming but we have time for sex if we’re quick.’

‘You’re insatiable.’ Haruka told him, not in the least bit bothered by it. Over the year that they had been married, Makoto was often away, seeing to his business and many estates. They stayed in the chateau, alone, for two weeks, as their honeymoon, since there was everything at the chateau they needed, including the pool for Haruka. Since then, Makoto was away for at least a week every month and the two soulmates were left to pine for each other. Haruka would float in the pool for days on end, wanting so badly for Makoto to come home to him. When he finally did come home, Makoto would scoop Haruka into his arms and shower him with kisses and carry him to their bedroom, the beauty crying because he had missed his soulmate so much. Makoto had been away yesterday and had arrived back late last night. Haruka had already gone to bed by then, upset that his husband wouldn’t be back for their anniversary. To wake up to Makoto cuddling him this morning was the best present ever.

‘We haven’t even had sex today yet and it’s our anniversary.’ Makoto leaned down and kissed Haruka’s neck, sucking on it.

‘Mmm… Makoto… don’t make a mark. Everyone will see it at the ball.’

‘Don’t care. Ai can cover it with makeup. Besides, everyone will know that you belong to me.’

Haruka moaned and rolled his hips up into Makoto’s, but he pushed Haruka back down onto the bed. ‘Have you been following my rules?’

‘Yes. I haven’t touched myself since you left.’

‘Hmmm… I somehow don’t believe you. I’ll have to inspect you.’

Haruka shivered, loving how Makoto was speaking to him. Makoto didn’t like to think that Haruka was pleasuring himself when he was all alone, as did most soulmates, so they abstained from doing anything like that whenever Makoto was away. He knew that Haruka would never touch himself if Makoto told him not to, but he knew how the beauty enjoyed being inspected, judging by how much he came the last time Makoto had done it to him.

‘Go and stand in front of the vanity, Haruka.’

He did as Makoto asked, placing his hands by his sides and resisting the urge to rub his legs together to relieve himself a little. Makoto stalked over to him, Haruka able to see his large cock pushing against the front of his pants. Haruka licked his lips, wanting it inside him already.

Makoto came up behind him, able to see each other in the mirror above the vanity. He undid the corset fastening in his husband’s dress, slowly dragging the top section down along with the sleeves. Haruka’s bare chest was revealed, his pink nipples already hardened little buds. Makoto smirked and pinched them both, Haruka arching his chest, mewling quietly. As the green-eyed man pinched and twisted them even more, he sucked a mark onto the other side of his soulmate’s neck, watching in the mirror as Haruka writhed in his arms.

Once he was satisfied with the mark he’d made, he let go of Haruka and placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘Bend over, love.’

Haruka shivered at Makoto’s demanding tone and bent over, leaning down so his sensitive nipples came into contact with the top of the vanity. Makoto grabbed each layer of the skirt, flipping it up. Haruka was wearing red lace panties, the material straining against his already hard cock. Makoto yanked them down his legs and pushed the tip of his middle finger into Haruka’s rim. He was tight and hot: he obviously hadn’t touched himself back here since they’d last had sex.

‘Well done. You really haven’t touched yourself.’ Makoto smirked down at Haruka’s face in the mirror. He eyes were wide and they had tears in them from how long he had been waiting. Makoto let go of his soulmate and went over to the nightstand, grabbing the oil decanter and bringing it back to the vanity. He stared at Haruka’s face in the mirror and smirked, deciding to coat two fingers in lube instead of just one. He pushed them both into Haruka’s hole straight away and Haruka moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

Makoto leaned down and kissed Haruka’s shoulder, scissoring his fingers inside him. ‘You like me being rough with you?’

‘Yes!’

Makoto pushed in a third finger, this one with no oil on, and Haruka moaned even louder, bucking back onto Makoto’s fingers so all three were inside him down to the final knuckle. The beauty pushed himself back and forwards on them, fucking himself with the long and thick digits until Makoto pulled them out of his hole.

‘Turn around, Haruka.’

Haruka did as he was told, knowing what was coming. He knelt down and opened his mouth wide, ready for his husband.

Makoto smirked and undid his pants, pulling down his underwear with them. He pushed his thick cock into Haruka’s mouth, making him take it in until only an inch was left. Over their first year of marriage, Haruka had learned to almost fully deep throat his husband. By their next anniversary, he was sure he would be able to do it.

Makoto thrust in and out of Haruka’s mouth, Haruka licking and sucking it as much as he could. When Makoto felt that he was about to come, he pulled out of Haruka’s mouth. ‘Bend back over the vanity. I want to fuck you.’

Haruka whimpered and did as he was told, flipping his skirts up so his husband could slip right into his entrance. Makoto did so without any hesitation, pushing into the tight heat until he was balls deep. Both men moaned and Haruka held onto the edges of the vanity, knowing Makoto was going to be hard and fast since they didn’t have much time. Makoto pulled out until only the tip was left in then thrust back in. He held onto Haruka’s hips, using them as leverage as he fucked into the tight heat over and over again, not once relenting. Haruka held on tight to the vanity, making scratches on the wood as he whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Makoto’s thick cock filling him up.

Makoto’s pace started to stutter as he came close and he fucked into Haruka a couple more times before he finally came. The feeling of the hot cum inside him made Haruka come, too, mewling as Makoto fucked him through their orgasms. Makoto pulled out and fetched a cloth, cleaning them both up. He redid his pants and helped Haruka to stand up, pulling up his panties and refastening up his dress. He pulled his soulmate against his chest in a hug, placing kissing in his hair.

‘Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?’

Haruka shook his head, a small smile on his face. ‘We’re both fine.’

There was a knock on the door and Makoto shouted for them to come in. Ai, Momo and Gou stepped into the room, carrying makeup and hair products in the arms. ‘Can we have your wife, Makoto?’ Gou asked, smirking.

‘I’m not a girl.’ Haruka told her, glaring.

‘You’re pregnant, Haru. Come on.’

Haruka rolled his eyes and kissed Makoto’s lips, exiting the room with the other three and going into his old bedroom two doors down the corridor. The other three got to work straight away, setting up a bath for Haruka. He took off his dress and climbed in; Ai and Momo doing his nails and Gou combing through his hair.

‘Haru,’ Momo asked, ‘what are the marks on your neck from?’

Haruka smirked. ‘You should know, Momo. Sousuke gave you one the day you meet.’

The younger boy blushed. ‘Shut up.’

They carried on getting Haruka ready, Ai covering up the marks on his neck with makeup. They got him into his yellow ball gown, the fit a little tighter with his baby bump. It wasn’t visible beneath the dress, but soon he would have to have Gou make him new clothes to accommodate his pregnancy. As the three maids applied the finishing touches to Haruka, the beauty stared into the mirror, one hand resting on his tummy. This time next year, they would have a little one running around the chateau and Haruka was so excited.

…

Back in the master bedroom, Rin, Rei, and Nagisa sat on the bed, watching as Sousuke helped Makoto into his blue and yellow suit. After helping during the battle, and since his soulmate lived at the chateau, Makoto gave him a job as his valet, since the other members of his staff were otherwise occupied. Makoto and the others quickly grew to like Sousuke, apart from Seijuro, who was still very much against Sousuke due to his relationship with his brother. But Sousuke loved Momo and Momo loved him, and nothing Seijuro could ever say or do would stop Sousuke from proposing after the anniversary ball. He had the ring box in his pocket and his hands were shaking a little as he dressed Makoto. The ring was golden with an orange stone in the centre. He’d been saving for the past year to buy it for his soulmate, getting increasingly jealous as the others got engaged around them. Rei proposed to Nagisa during Makoto and Haruka’s honeymoon, and Rin proposed to Ai on his birthday. Now was finally his time to show Seijuro that he was wholeheartedly serious about his brother.

‘What are you shaking for, Sou-chan?’ Nagisa asked, head resting on Rei’s shoulder.

‘Nothing. I just want to make sure that I get the suit perfect.’

‘It already looks brilliant, Sousuke.’ Makoto assured him, smiling. ‘Come on, some guests have already arrived and I don’t want Seijuro scaring them off with his card tricks.’

The five men made their way down to the ballroom, guests from Iwatobi as well as nobles already chatting and mingling with one another. Makoto made his way around the large room, greeting everyone and marvelling at the fish swimming around him: he would never get used to it, not even after one hundred years.

There was a tapping of metal on glass and everyone turned to the door, where Rin was now stood, glass and fork in his hands. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, Lady Tachibana.’

Rei and Nagisa opened the ballroom doors and in stepped Haruka, looking as beautiful as ever. His eyes seemed to shimmer in the iridescent rainbows from the chandeliers and fish tanks, the skirt of his ball gown flowing around him like water; like it was a second skin. He went over to Makoto and the two embraced, big smiles on their faces.

Makoto reluctantly pulled away from his love and cleared his throat, addressing the ballroom. ‘I have an announcement to make. My wonderful husband, Haru, is pregnant.’

Each guest gasped in surprise: male pregnancies were rare, but not unheard of. It only ever happened to a pair of soulmates if their paths had been entwined since the dawn of time; inextricably bound to each other. They all came over, congratulating the parents-to-be and requesting to put a hand on Haruka’s tummy. The beauty didn’t like anyone touching him but Makoto but he put up with it, knowing that’s what people did.

The guests eventually moved away from them and the two soulmates danced together for a while before Haruka decided he’d had enough of socialising. He let go of Makoto and walked over to the ballroom doors, the green-eyed man following in concern.

‘Haru? Are you feeling okay?’

The beauty nodded. ‘The baby wants to go swimming.’

Makoto rolled his eyes. ‘Really?’

‘I’m its mother. I know how it feels. The baby wants to go swimming.’

His husband nodded, knowing that Haruka knew best since he was the one carrying the child. ‘Your jammers are upstairs. I’ll go and get them.’

‘Who said we had to swim in jammers? Besides,’ Haruka said, standing even closer to Makoto, ‘I’m not wearing any underwear.’ The beauty winked and left the ballroom, Makoto running to catch up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
